thegreatcrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Volker Van Weiß
Origins Born in the Heights of the Alps towards the end of the Unification wars. The father of Volker was one of the last generals to hold out against the Emperor and was a formidable enemy. Mostly hating his father for the strict training and constant lessons. Most of his training involved focusing on opening up a hole in the defenses using hit and run then delivering a strong and effective wiping blow killing the enemy. When the Emperors forces eventually destroyed Volker's father and troops they went to loot his home for valuables. The treacherous path up the mountain wasn't the only thing as most men kept falling to random accidents that slowed them down such as mud and rock slides, falling trees and destroyed paths. It was obvious someone was hindering the platoons progress. Upon reaching the home of the Van Weiß family, exhausted and most of their vehicles in terrible condition. When a squad approached the entrance the whole group dissapear'd in a mass explosion consisting of a frag grenade, promethium canister and a Jar of rusty nails. Most of the men disoriented as they watched 7 men dissapear along with any close by going up in flames and impaled by rusty nails. Right afterwards a volley of Las fire errupted from across the road into the ranks as more fell. All from a single point as men started falling in the chaos of Lasers,fire,and screaming. When the dust cleared most of the platoon was dead, the rest fled, and Volker with a few house guards dissolved from the rocks. Las weapons slung as Volker went about setting more frag traps and seeing what was salvaged from the vehicle's for the coming fights. Sadly there were none. When a Gene troop unit recovered the survivors and heard the word of how they planned to pillage a surrendered officers home they went to investigate under the white flag of truce. When they got close to the home Volker himself came down to speak with them, understandibly the officers where shocked with essentially a child sitting infront of them. When they spoke they came upon a agreement that his family would be spared to re integrate into higher society with loyalty's sworn to the Emperor as long as Volker would be sworn into the Leggiones Astartes. This alldidnt happen within a small time, Volker spent 2 years with the Amerika unit before he was recruited into the Famed Leggiones Astartes, resulting in most of his accent and mannerism gone but still can speak his home language decently. When Volker was recruited into service of the Astartes he was mainly trained as a regular line brother but also more specialised towards weapon and vehicle maintenance and use, preferring his explosives that he remembered from his times with the house guard and using frag grenades and fuel cannisters to Improvise explosives and mines, mainly traps. Volker is a man of few words and mainly action. Preferring more so to let his use of both bolter and wrench to speak for him. Born in the year 701 m30 in the Mountains of what used to be called Germania. Born with harsh features, normal astartes build but with shoulder length dark brown hair usually tied up in a bandana often covered in grease stains and small cuts and dings from his massive size in small areas working. Casual wear consists of Tank Top with unifrom pants and boots with bolt pistol and combat blade close. Current Events Legends and Fables Artifacts and Arcana Associates Allies Enemies =